Manufacturers of handheld devices, such as smart phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, typically, participate in a competitive and demanding consumer marketplace where devices offered are scrutinized by consumers. Consumers appear to desire: ease of use, convenience, relatively low size or relatively low weight, among others.
Consumers may also desire a digital camera having integrated functionality. Examples of integrated identified features include: GPS capability, compass capability, or the ability to connect to the internet wirelessly, among others. These operations or functions may be available, for example, from a mobile station or mobile computing platform. It is reasonable to conclude that quality of features, whether for an integrated digital camera or for a mobile computing platform providing digital camera capability, may therefore be a factor for consumers making a purchase. It is noted here that the term: integrated digital camera refers to a digital camera having integrated other functionality beyond digital photographic capability, such as additional functionality of the type previously described, although these are merely examples of features that may potentially be integrated. For example, an integrated digital camera may integrate other additional features with some of these identified features, one of these identified features or none of these identified features. Likewise, a personal digital assistant, a smart cell phone, a mobile station or a mobile computing platform, for example, may comprise an integrated digital camera. Manufacturers offering such products may face a challenge of overcoming some limiting factors potentially associated with such devices: delivering quality images while maintaining relatively limited physical size, processing power or battery life, for example.